


Mirror Mirror

by Suharu



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Akihiko as well, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Handcuffs, Haru is a kinky shit, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suharu/pseuds/Suharu
Summary: “You just had to do that on the train, right?” The bassist whispered as they exited the station and headed to the trail across the park that led to their hotel, holding onto his partner’s sleeve for dear life “You’ve literally had the whole fuckin’- Ahh!”The boys are far from home & far from the usual need to hold back, how will that unfold?
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Mirror Mirror

“ _Are you not feeling well, sir_?” 

The brunette’s brow visibly twitched as he got up from the subway bench, avoiding the woman’s eye almost as if on purpose, his breaths deep and very much audible, the flush going way beyond the face alone. 

“ _It’s nothing, excuse me.”_ He managed to grab a hold onto the pole with both hands, wobbling a little as he went. A tall, handsome blonde followed him, putting a reassuring hand on his lower back. He cast a little smile in the woman’s direction as means to confirm that there really was nothing to worry about, and made her swoon a little, he just had this effect on people. 

“You just _had_ to do that on the train, right?” The bassist whispered as they exited the station and headed to the trail across the park that led to their hotel, holding onto his partner’s sleeve for dear life “You’ve literally had the whole fuckin’- Ahh!” 

He didn’t get the privilege to finish his train of thought as the slight malicious smile on the drummer’s lips widened. “We’re alone, let your voice out.” His thumb slightly rotated inside his jacket’s pocket, sending yet another vibration throughout his lover’s body.

“A-Aki…Aki- that’s too much, I- Ahh Aki-“ The brunette halted, panting. 

The blonde looked around to make sure they were indeed alone before taking him by the hand and off the main path. He pinned him against a large oak, slightly grinding his leg against a bulge in Haruki’s pants. “No one can see us here, you sure you want me to stop? Use the word if so.” his smile triumphant. Judging by experiences past, his lover was far from his limit.

The brunette wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck “N-No, we can’t, not here. Someone will- Ohh, Aki!” The blonde didn’t wait for his boyfriend’s desperate plea to be over, one hand still on the said tree, limiting the movement range of his partner, the other already working its way to the lower parts, opening the zipper, brushing against the full hard on.

“Really now, can’t we?” the blonde purred in his ear as his hand traveled down the underpants, lightly stroking the length of him. “Even though you want it so much?”

“A-Aki-“ Haruki grabbed onto his partner’s jacket, pulling him closer as his back leaned against the old tree, hips moving almost involuntarily, frantically rubbing against the palm of his lover’s hand.

Akihiko slowly stroked him, feeling his fingers get slightly wet. Haruki was clinging to him, his whole body chasing the motions of his hand as he was quietly whispering his nonsense and softly moaning his name. The contrast between the brunette’s words and body language were really oh-so-cute, it made him want to tease him further.

Akihiko pulled him away from the tree and into an embrace, his hand working faster, matching the intense vibrations from the toy Haruki himself put in, many hours ago. 

“Aki-Hiko, I’m going to- Ahh, Aki-“ and he was silenced by the palm of Akihiko’s hand.

“Shh-keep your voice down, there are people over there.” Of course there was absolutely no one around them, but a sweet, panicking Haruki who’s trying so desperately to keep his voice down was a real treat, he couldn’t bring himself to miss this opportunity. He continued with the ministrations of his hand as he was letting him bite the other, ignoring the very slight resistance. 

The blonde felt his boyfriend’s body shiver as he leaned against him for support, and the palm of his hand dampen. He reached for his pocket, lowering the intensity of the vibrations. “You good, Haruki?” 

He raised his gaze to meet his lover’s, smiling shyly, his arms still wrapped around him “Yes, that was, Um-Interesting?” He chuckled a bit as Akihiko licked the fingers he just stained. “Should I lend you a hand as well?” Haruki looked a bit too amused for Akihiko’s tastes. That look on him won’t last long though, he contemplated. 

“Don’t you worry about me; The night’s still young!” Haruki let out a little laugh at that “Come here!” he wrapped his arm around the brunette’s shoulders kissing him lightly on the top of his head, being the support his slightly unstable posture needed. 

He let go of him only when they stood before the entrance to the hotel. “Go ask for our keys then, you’re the one who speaks French.” the bassist didn’t seem to like the slightly sadistic smile of his lover. 

“Didn’t we get the key when we checked in this morning?” he suspiciously raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, but I left it at the front desk, you know, for safekeeping” he winked. 

Uh-oh.

“You-You’re planning something, aren't you?” in an instant, Haruki was in full defense mode. 

“What could I possibly do?” the blonde bastard smiled the fakest of pure smiles at him as he shoved his hand inside his pocket, grabbing a hold of a little plastic remote, sliding his finger clockwise and then almost immediately counterclockwise, making the brunette jump a little and go red in the face. 

“Akihiko, you son of a-“ he stopped midsentence, he really didn’t have anyone but himself to blame. “Fine, I’ll go.” He took a deep breath and pushed the glass door. 

The drummer followed, staying a few steps behind while Haruki was talking to the receptionist, all the while playing with the little remote he was hiding, noting with a chuckle how the changes of speed and intensity were in perfect sync with his boyfriend’s twitching brow, that man really was too much!

“Everything’s alright, got it?” the drummer was putting on an innocent act.

“Yup, the key’s right here. The only problem is that Louis over there now thinks that a couple of weird drunkheads are staying in room 520,” the brunette sighed “and that would be the best case scenario if you’re asking me.”

“Did you moan a little at Louis?”

“I might’ve moaned a little in Louis’ face, yup.” His eyes closed and cheeks burning as he was leading the way to their room. 

Closing the door after them, Akihiko grabbed his boyfriend by the hips from behind, leaning into him “So you’re letting other men hear your cute voice, huh?” he whispered in his ear “This won’t stand.” He took a step back, “Strip.” 

“What, right here in the hall?” the brunette turned to face him. “And it was entirely your fault, you cheeky bastard. Akihiko, I swear- Ahh, Aki-!” 

“It wouldn’t be wise to make me repeat myself.” He cast a meaningful look in his direction.

Begrudgingly, Haruki started taking his clothing off, until he was left with nothing but his blue briefs that were perfectly outlining his already full hard on. Akihiko noted how a small darker stain could be detected there as well, feeling awfully smug about it. 

“Tsk-tsk, just look at you, going once wasn’t enough, eh?” 

“N-No...” the brunette barely uttered under his breath as he took his underwear off, finally freeing his throbbing erection from its confinement. 

“What was that? I didn’t get that.” The drummer fixed his eyes on his boyfriend’s lower parts as he raised the intensity of the vibrations.

Haruki took a deep breath “No, I-I did not have enough” he managed, feeling all the blood that wasn’t currently busy in his groin area, rushing to his face. 

“Mmm that’s the dirty Haru I know and love!” 

“Please Aki, take me…”

“No.”

“No?” his eyes opened in surprise. 

“Not like this.” He wrapped his arm around his lover’s shoulders, guiding him inside the room, and to the bathroom, noting how exceptionally large was the shower. It could fit them both for sure if it came down to it, he thought. “Not when you’re such a dirty mess, love.” He let the water run, checking the temperature before indicating for Haruki to get in “Show me how you clean yourself for me.” 

As he was holding his boyfriend’s gaze, he began showering, sensually running his hands all over his body, lagging a bit at the groin area, showing off his perky erection, making sure that there was a good frontal view show.

Turning over, he used the wall as support and separated his butt cheeks with the free hand. The blonde sent a hand to grab a hold on the dangling string in between Haruki’s thighs, pulling hard on it, making his boyfriend gasp for air and choke a bit on the water he accidentally swallowed. 

“Ahh...Aki!” Feeling weak in the knees, he got to the shower’s floor, still coughing a little and breathing heavily on all fours.

“No more need for toys here.” Akihiko said with a grin, tossing the vibrator aside. “Please, continue.”

Looking at his lover’s face from beyond his shoulder, he started kneading his own ass, taking his sweet time even though he was so eager to show his partner his dirtier side, so willing to excite him. He searched for a sign of an expression to indicate that the blonde bastard was just playing and was actually working really hard on holding himself back. 

The bassist brought a single finger to his entrance, circling around the rim a few times before siding it in, and then slowly out, quietly moaning from the pleasure the friction brought him, finally getting the slight brow-twitch he was waiting for from the blonde.

“Good Haru, keep going as if you’re alone, thinking of my cock.” Akihiko smiled but didn’t move from where he stood. 

The encouragement worked wonders, Haruki felt his cock give a little involuntary twitch and a wave of heat ran through his whole body, even though the water that was pouring all over him wasn’t exceptionally warm. The brunette stretched himself a bit to the side and slid another finger in, quite easily. He closed his eyes as he was finger-fucking himself, letting little moans escape him shamelessly, knowing well that it’ll work in his favor. “Ahh-Aki! A-Aki...”

Akihiko was never a patient man, and this blushing, loud little devil knew that so well. He dived headfirst into the shower, fully clothed still, getting on his knees behind his boyfriend, his hands caressing his neck and running down to stroke the back muscles.

“Mmm, A-Aki you’re going to get all your clothes wet!” 

“I don’t care.” The blonde ran his hands further down to his lower back area, him mouth traveling along, tickling his partner a little as it went,

“Aki, no-Aki, it’s still not clean enough!” 

“Let me be the judge of that” He let his boyfriend adjust his body a bit before running a finger in between his butt cheeks, lightly caressing Haruki’s hand that was still hard at work. He felt the shudder that he was responsible for and was finding it harder and harder to keep his composure. The sight of his lover’s beautiful, toned back muscles, the way he looked so willing to be taken, the little moans and the way he cried his name in pleasure, all so exhilarating.

“Hmm indeed not good enough” The blonde faked a sigh as he backed off a bit, taking his jacket off and tossing it aside, “I see that I’ll have to clean you up myself.” and he went for in, biting lightly on his boyfriend’s fingers, indicating for them to move away.

Haruki obeyed and used the newly free hand for extra support against the wall. 

“Itadaki-fuckin’-masu”, He ran his tongue twice around the rim, dawdling, taking in the musky smell of his lover that at this point was somewhat mixed with a Jasmine-soap he was using.

“Aki-Hiko…Yes-Mm more, just like that.” The brunette was having trouble steadying his breaths in between the stimulations and the water that was running all over them both, but a few second later his preoccupied mind went blank as he felt his hole being disrupted by a slippery appendage. 

Leaning against the wall, Haruki closed his eyes, drowning in the sensations. He felt a slightly colder touch against his entrance that was driving him mad. As Akihiko was tongue-fucking him, he met with an obstacle in the form of a metal rod of his piercing. This barrier wasn’t gonna hold forever though, and the brunette already felt the little round metal clasp going past the ridges and inside, caressing his inner parts with care. 

With some additional struggle Akihiko got the whole metal piercing inside of his boyfriend’s ass, making it go in half circles, as his lips lightly brushed the outside area, sending even more unfamiliar sensations his way.

“Ahh Ak-Aki, so good, keep on-Keep on…Ohh-Aki!” the brunette was almost screaming for more at this point and Akihiko had no intentions of letting all of this enthusiasm go to waste. With one hand still grabbing tight on his ass, he caught a hold on his boyfriend’s dick with the other and began with slow motions. The pace was getting faster and faster, matching the hard working tongue that was going in and out now, making the brunette gasp every time the metal rod brushed against his entrance. 

“Aki wait, Aki I’m gonna-Ahh!” he didn’t manage to stop his boyfriend in time and climaxed with a loud gasp despite the existential dread that came with the realization that his lover’s mouth was still sticking to his butthole as he went. 

Akihiko deliberately let his tongue stay inside for a bit longer, enjoying the little pulsations and what seemed to be an involuntary clenching that made the whole body language of his partner scream – Panic! How adorable. 

“Still not enough for you, really?” the blonde teased as he finally got his face away from his boyfriend’s ass, wiping some spit away. “That was some serious clenching Haru! Really didn’t want to let me go, eh?” he helped his mess of a boyfriend up on his slightly wobbly feet, closing the still running water on the way.

“N-No…” the brunette whispered, looking down to avoid the mocking smirk of his boyfriend. 

“Come again?” he was in the middle of getting rid of his soaked clothes and wasn’t really expecting an answer to his teasing.

“No, it wasn’t enough” he looked up to meet the piercing green eyes “It’s never enough until I’ve had… Y-You.” He blushed deeply but that determined look of his did not waver.

Well, damn. Akihiko felt his own tormenting hard on, more so than this whole day. He grabbed a fluffy towel, wrapping it around his lover, pulling him closer, kissing his forehead as he was drying his hair. The brunette let out a surprised laugh as his boyfriend lifted him without warning and carried him inside the room, dropping him on the bed.

The hotel’s room wasn’t much, but it had a king-sized bed and a huge closet with mirrors for doors. Lovely.

“Don’t you want to get rid of your briefs too, now?” the bassist looked seductively up at his boyfriend, giving him an encouraging little smile, “So I could take good care of you?” 

“Nah, they didn’t suffer much water damage.” And with these words he pinned his lover against the mattress, his face mere inches from his, a hand already on its way to caress the inner thigh.

“O-Ohh A-Aki, give me a break!” the brunette tried to rise up only to be pinned back down.

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘No’?” he frowned.

“No means no Haruki, gee.” He smiled a sadistic smile at him, his hand travelling up and down his thigh. “You asked for me soooo nicely” he purred in his ear “or did you have a change of heart? We can stop at this if you’d like.” He grabbed a gentle hold on his balls, tenderly fondling them and watching his whole body shiver as a result of it.

“I meant, just-Ahh, I meant just give me a damn minute!” to his own dismay, Haruki could already feel himself getting harder, what was he, sixteen again? 

“Fine.” The brunette’s eyes opened wide as his boyfriend let go of him; he couldn’t believe he was being let off the hook that easily. “I won’t be touching your dick.” the very next thing he knew he was flipped over, face first into a large pillow. Of course it couldn’t be that simple. “And we need to make sure you won’t either. Now… How would we do that…” Akihiko reached for the drawer beside the bed and got a few bare necessities out. “Oh right, just like…” he grabbed a hold on Haruki’s hand “…this” he felt a cold metal closing around his wrist.

Haruki lifted his head up just enough to mutter “H-How the hell?” it all seemed too planned out to him.

“I unpacked a few things here this morning,” he casually answered as he grabbed on his other wrist, bringing it behind the brunette’s back “but don’t you mind that, help me out here.” The bassist adjusted himself a bit and there came a second click, locking his hands in place behind his back. 

At this point of their relationship, Haruki was getting quite used to his hands being cuffed unexpectedly. Sure, it was somewhat unsettling even though he was the one to propose it in the first place, but he knew he was one word away from getting out of it, and the mere thought was enough for him to run with it. Besides, being under control was way more arousing than he was willing to admit, even to himself.

He felt a slight pull on his cuffed hands and a ninety degrees rotation of his whole body followed. That was the first time he noticed the huge-ass mirror that was now in front of him. The brunette took a moment to look at their reflection, noting his own reddening face and the mess of his hair. It was a bit too embarrassing to eye himself in the mirror, so he decided to take a good look at the larger figure of his boyfriend above him, his still slightly dripping hair, and a somewhat surprising flush in his cheeks he didn’t notice until that point.

He tried to stretch his neck a bit, willing to see more of him, but as he was at this moment - on the stomach with hands cuffed behind his back, this turned out to be more challenging than anticipated.

The blonde caught Haruki looking up at him in the mirror “Looking for something?” he bent over him, reaching for his face, lightly caressing it “Or maybe at something?” He grinded against him. Of course he was right on point, judging by the speed Haruki averted his gaze. “Come on baby, don’t be shy, look how cute you are” he cupped his chin, getting a slightly firmer hold of his cheeks, enough to direct his look exactly where he wanted to.

Satisfied after making sure his boyfriend was indeed looking at his own reflection, Akihiko grabbed him by the hips, lifting them up and getting the legs into a kneeling position, leaving the head still on the mattress as the handcuffed hands behind his back couldn’t be of much assistance. “Now that’s good, keep watching.” He reached for the lube, dripping it all over his fingers along with Haruki’s ass, all the while making sure his gaze didn’t waver. The brunette’s reflection was squinting and blushing and yet from time to time he could catch a small, determined peek. It was the anticipation he knew so well and loved so much.

Smiling at his boyfriend’s reflection, he slid a finger in with ease, Haruki didn’t even flinch. “Mmm Still hungry for more, I see.” He added another one, almost with the same ease, gliding them in and out.

“Ahh-Aki-M-More, Aki!” Usually it took longer until the brunette began pleading, Akihiko made a mental note to look up mirrors for his bedroom. 

“Mm I like it when you beg” carefully, he slid a third finger in, stretching him a little before resuming his motions “Looking at your own pretty face got you all hot, eh?” he reached out with his free hand to Haruki's cheek, slowly running his fingers along his jawline “Can’t blame you though, you are so beautiful, Haru” 

Haruki closed his eyes in the cutest of embarrassments, further clutching on his lover’s hard working fingers. 

“Oh, like being praised I see?” the blonde let his fingers travel and grab a firm hold on the still damp hair strands of his boyfriend. “Let’s see who’s a good little boy who likes to be told so” he lifted the brunette’s head by the hair, making him look straight at his flushed face. “Right,” he slid his fingers out “that would be…” he pushed back with greater force, grating inside “you!” 

The bassist’s hips moved almost as if on their own, chasing the pleasure those sturdy fingers brought. “Y-Yes, yeah Aki, it’s me…” he barely managed in between the ministrations of his lover’s digits and his longing movements “It’s me, having all the fun by myself” he caught his eye in the mirror “It’s lonely. Join me.” he smiled an angelic smile that contradicted his whole body language. 

This man was just too much.

Akihiko pushed one last time, in a lame attempt to make his lover divert his piercing gaze from his own face, which he felt was burning. He caught the eye of the brunette that flinched but kept the eye contact. The blonde sighed as he pulled his fingers away, no one but this gorgeous fucker in this whole universe could make him lose his cool like this, and by the look of him, he knew. And he was so proud of himself too. 

He was so ready to take him.

He lowered his underwear just a little bellow the hips, freeing his throbbing erection against the brunette’s thigh. Positioning himself behind his boyfriend, he reached once again for the lube “Ready for me?” he asked while stroking himself, catching his boyfriend’s eye in the mirror.

“Never been more ready” he cast a sweet smile his way. 

Akihiko grabbed on his hips and slowly pushed in, letting out a sigh of unbelievable relief as he went. Haruki flinched a bit but did not take his eyes away from his lover’s face, he loved seeing him so concentrated at the beginning of every love-making session. 

“It’s okay Aki” Haruki moved his hips in the direction of his lover’s cock, in an attempt to push him further in “G-Go all the way.” The blonde didn’t have to be told twice and even as he spoke, he could feel his boyfriend’s dick further invading his insides. Every time he thought that that was it, he’d feel fuller by another inch, to an almost unbelievable length.

“A-Ah Aki, Aki m-move, start moving, please” the older man, feeling full to the brim lost the little patience he had left and all the remaining dignity along with it. He wanted to feel the friction, he needed his lover’s cock to rub his insides, to hit that spot that made him scream. Finally, so far away from home, he didn’t feel even a slight need to hold back, he wanted to scream, to cry, to answer to all of his lover’s needs and wants. 

“Ah-Ha-Haru…” the blonde tried really hard not to rush things, but this beautiful beast underneath him made this an impossible task. “So tight…” He let out a growl as he pushed inside until he couldn’t anymore, enjoying the feeling of his lover wrapped all around his cock. “So good!” he pulled away and began moving, setting a slow pace.

“No, Aki-Ahh Aki, go-go faster” the brunette exclaimed, panting heavily “harder Aki!” 

This should’ve been illegal. “Oh you silly cliché of a bottom” Akihiko accelerated the motions, leaving his boyfriend’s hips and grabbing tight on both arms, “I’ll show you faster and harder” he burst into him with all his might, making him gasp “And you…” he continued with the thrusting “Don’t you dare to look away from your cute face.” With these words he let his grip slide down to the forearms, pulling on them, making the brunette arch his back and lift his head from the mattress.

“Keep on looking Haru” the continued pounding into him with increasing speed and force “Let’s both look at your face as you cum.” He grabbed on his boyfriend’s shackled wrists, pulling him even closer, making him scream a notch louder. 

“Yeah, Aki…” the brunette studied his own face in the mirror, noting the sweat and the blush, his messy hair and the reflection of pure yearning in his eyes. “More, Ahh-Aki!” seeing himself screaming his boyfriend’s name in the mirror sent a rush of both embarrassment and arousal. Knowing that someone made him into this kind of mess was something new he had never experienced, he wanted more of this. “Wreck me!” 

“Ha-Ahh, Haru don’t clench,” the blonde felt his lover tightening up around him and yet he could neither slow down nor did he want to “I’ll hurt you…” 

“N-No way, keep going, I’m almost-“ the brunette almost screamed with an utmost urgency “A-Aki!” the blonde felt the body underneath him shiver. He looked at the mess of his lover’s face as he was reaching climax and pulled on the handcuffed wrists one last time, burying himself deep and letting himself go, collapsing on top of him. 

“Ahh-Haru…You kinky little shit you-“ Akihiko chuckled as he was trying to steady his breaths.

“Aww, was it too intense for you, love?” Haruki laughed in response. 

Akihiko carefully withdrew himself from him and rolled over, “Continue being a sassy dork and I’ll just leave you here like this” he reached for his boyfriend’s cuffed hands. 

“Now that would just be _terrible_ wouldn’t it?” the brunette giggled. 

Despite the little devil on his shoulder, that was yelling at him to do just that, Akihiko freed his victim with a little click. “Just keep on clenching until I grab a towel, even though there’s no real need to tell you that,” he laughed “you’re so good at it!” 

“Nuh-uh, no way…” He rose up to his knees with the help of his newly-freed arms “I didn’t come all this way to Paris to care about sheets.” He ran a hand on his inner thigh, where he could feel the slightly warm leak. “There should be spares.” He wiped his hand on the linen. 

“And even if there aren’t,” the blonde tackled him from behind, enclosing him in a tight embrace “your friend Louis from the front desk would be _delighted_ to help…” he whispered in his ear, adding a little bite on the lobe. 

“Aki-Akihiko get off of me, you big puppy,” the brunette giggled “it tickles!”

“Don’t wanna.” He hugged him tighter. 

“Didn’t you have enough?” 

“Can never get enough of you” he nuzzled into his nape.

“Sappy.”

“You made me into this. Take responsibility.” He murmured as he rubbed his forehead against his back. 

“Okay fine, c’mere!” The brunette turned around, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s broad shoulders, making him lose his balance and collapse on top of him, forming a giggling heap. 

Akihiko stopped only to help himself up a little, looking down adoringly at his grinning, dazzling man. “I love you so much.” He said, looking into his eyes, running a hand through his silky hair.

Haruki reached for his cheek, smiling widely “Love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> We've had a little prompts-roulette and I got "Rimming, Handcuffs & Mirrors" a thing that really REALLY got me out of my comfort zone, but it was fun nonetheless.  
> Kudos/Comments are always much appreciated!  
> Hope you enjoyed this piece at least a little. Pervs. 🤭  
> And like always, Thanks CriticalKitty for your input 😬
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TehAlex3)!


End file.
